


Peter Fakes Sick

by rosily_along



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Peter is a Little Shit, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), fake sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosily_along/pseuds/rosily_along
Summary: Peter decides it's a good idea to fake sick to get out of finishing his homework.
Kudos: 10





	Peter Fakes Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fic that has been rolling around in my head for a little while. I've been reading a lot of spidey fanfiction lately and I just had to write something myself. I do apologize about the characterization and the grammar mistakes. Enjoy.

Peter was freaking out. He had an essay due in English and a math test tomorrow. He would like to blame it on the fact that he did not have any time to get the work done, but that was not the truth. He had made an effort to make it home by 10 pm after patrolling to get enough sleep (not because of the baby monitor protocol that Tony may have installed, okay maybe it was), it was actually because he had no motivation. He ended up doing other, less productive activities: scrolling through Instagram, practicing with the web-shooters, putting together Lego sets, staring at the ceiling. Before he knew it was 3 AM and two sentences were done of the essay, and he didn’t even look at his Math textbook. 

Deciding to accept his fate, Peter crawled into bed and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

6:30 AM, his alarm went off, telling him it was time to get ready for the day. Sleepily, Peter got out of bed to shower. When he looked in the mirror, what stared back was not a great site. His pale face was sunken in and had dark circles under his eyes. At first glance, he would think that he looked ill. If that was the case, then he could go back to his bed to sleep and even give himself extra time to study; a miraculous recovery could happen in time to patrol that night. A smile crept onto his face as the plan was structured: Spider-Man was going to have a sick day. 

“How? How? How?” Peter was thinking to himself. He had about 20 minutes to pull this off. Does he start coughing, give himself a fever, or. That was it. He was going to fake stomach issues. If he played it right, Aunt May would not take him to the doctor and let him sleep. A yawn escaped his mouth; sleep was definitely on the list. 

Peter ran the shower warmer than usual, doing what he could to raise his body temperature, as well as wanting to be clean. Typically, one would not even take the time to “get ready,” but the spiderling knew that he had limited resources to show that he had a full-blown fever, but he would do what he could. 

Ten minutes later, he was clean and wearing an oversized sweatshirt dabbing hot water on his face. This was it: showtime. 

He started by making a quiet, groaning noise. He put his hood up and tried to make himself look miserable, practicing in the mirror. He groaned again, just a little louder. He unlocked the door wanting to make it easier for May to look in on him. He told himself, “Remember to act like you don’t want her help,” knowing he usually tried to hide his sickness or injuries as long as possible.  
Peter lifted the toilet bowl lid, sat on the floor with his head hanging over, and wrapped his arms around his stomach; then, he waited. He groaned once more, hoping he didn’t have to pretend dry heaving when May finally knocked on the door. 

“Peter, what is taking you so long? You’re going to be late.” May said none the wiser. 

The actor did his best to look as miserable as possible and glared at her. “Maybe that was a little too harsh,” he thought. He softened the glare and took a heavy gulp. “Hmm. I-uh. May, I’m sorry. I’ll-uh finish getting ready.” Peter finished the sentence in a whisper. That was good. 

His aunt’s face visually softened. “Are you not feeling well?” May inquired, putting her hand on his forehead. 

“I don’t… I don’t know. My stomach hurts a little.” He took the time to breathe deep to ‘settle his stomach’ and closed his eyes. 

May stood up and grabbed the thermometer behind the mirror. While she was taking his temperature, he groaned again. “Has Ned been ill? Where did this come from?” 

Peter shook his head and leaned his head on the toilet bowl, acting as if his head was too heavy to hold. “No temperature. It must be something you ate. Did you eat at that hot dog stand again? The one around the corner? Liz’s boy has said they aren’t certified. I swear, I’m going to go down there and talk to…” She rambled a little nervously. May hated seeing her Nephew miserable. He is such a good kid and has been through so much. Peter saw the slight panic in her eyes and made a mental note to get her some flowers or a lovely card, something to show that he loves her. 

He closed his eyes and moaned, closing his eyes. “May,” he mumbled, “I’m so tired. Can I just go to sleep?” He asked innocently. The exhaustion of getting 3.5 hours of sleep was pulling at him.  
She leaned down and helped him up from his sitting position. “Why don’t you go to get to your bed, and I’ll grab a bucket and some medicine, okay?” saying it softly. He shakily moved his body toward his bedroom. 

Wrapped in his blanket, he let his eyes close, actually allowing the exhaustion to take him. 

When his eyes opened again, there was a note on his nightstand from May that read, “Had to work. Text me if you need anything. Feel better. XOXO.” 

Guilt pulled at his conscience. He got out of his bed and immediately started to work on his homework. After all, that's why he took this day off in the first place.


End file.
